Johajar
Prince Johajar is the youngest child of King Hokadra and Queen Demeda. He is the twin brother of Princess Zuryzel. History Darkwoods In Darkwoods, ''Prince Johajar served as a scout, like his sister. He spent most of the time near his father and mother, presumably assisting them. He was never given command of a fortress or a company. During the fall of Dombre, Johajar and Mokimshim were instructed to guard an exit from the city until it could be hidden. Johajar had not been filled in on all the details of the plan. It is unknown who refrained from filling him in completely (it is not unlikely that the decision was made by one of his parents) but he blamed Mokimshim for the oversight. He demanded that Mokimshim let him take charge of their mission from that point on, at which point Mokimshim attacked him. Soon after they lost the Darkwoods foxes, Mokimshim attacked Johajar again and nearly killed him. However, Johajar managed to dissuade his brother, and the two princes rejoined the remainder of their army. ''Pasadagavra Johajar participated in the defense of the stone city. After the massacre, Johajar clashed again wtih Mokimshim. Upon the dispersal of the armies, Johajar suggested to Zuryzel that Mokimshim had betrayed the Wraith Mice. Zuryzel did not believe him at first, but she agreed to watch him for any suspicious signs. Graystone A careless slip of the tongue gave Johajar's brother the excuse to arrest him. He was, however, freed by Kiarna at the same time she made her escape. Their flight was interrupted by a raid by a river otter tribe, and Johajar got separated from the others. He was soon left in the woods, where he waited, hoping Kiarna would find him. He was found by Nurida, however, and quickly developed a bond with her. Not long after Nurida arrived, Mokimshim's scouts found a trail that led to him, and he was quickly recaptured. Upon arrival at Arashna, Johajar has a brief face-off with Mokimshim, during which Johajar declares he didn't find Zuryzel's hiding place and Mokimshim wouldn't either. He is quickly re-imprisoned, but freed by Nurida later that same day. Friends and Family Mother and Father The state of Johajar's relationship with his parents is unknown. Mokimshim Johajar mistrusts and fiercely dislikes his brother, possibly resenting Mokimshim's elevated status. Mokimshim, in turn, despises Johajar's repeated belittling of him, and even tries to kill Johajar at one point. Zuryzel Johajar is much closer to his twin sister than he is to anyone else. He confides suspicions in her twice, and also boasts about her prowess and her judgment. Zuryzel, in turn, is very fond of her brother, but sometimes questions his judgment. Skills and Personality Skills Johajar is a scout, like his sister. Presumably he is gifted in fighting, like his older siblings. Characteristics Johajar can be hot-tempered and easily angered most of the time. Occasionally, especially when trying to help his sister, he can be thoughtful, and at such times displays impressive cleverness. Much of the time he is argumentative and confrontational. Johajar has a tendency to act indifferent to bad situations; the worse a situation, the more indifferent he acts. when imprisoned in Arashna, Johajar acted as if noticing his imprisonment were beneath him. This attitude infuriates his brother, as he knows perfectly well. Category:Characters Category:Wraith Mice